Please Forgive Me
by serialkiller13
Summary: Part 6 of Psychos in Love. Loki cheats on Doom with one of the Avengers, how does the Doctor take it? Will Loki leave him? Will this be the end of Psychos in Love? Warning: Little angst. Loki/Doom slash.


**Ok, Part 6 of Psychos in Love, and this time Loki cheats on Doom, what will happen! **

*o*O*o*

Loki looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a few lite hicks along his neckline and he smelled like cologne, he stepped into the shower and washed his hair with medicated shampoo to get the smell of cologne and sex from his head. He stepped out the shower and contemplated how long it would take for his hair to dry when a pair of firm hands wrapped around him and a husky voice whispered in his ear "Do you have to go back to him, you can just stay here with me."

Loki turned to the person and said "Sorry, Clint but I have to go back."

Clint Barton nodded and said "Just be careful, and if you ever want to give us a try I'm always here."

Loki smiled and kissed him before teleporting back to Latveria, he landed in the kitchen and walked slowly and quietly back to his and Doom's bedroom, he carefully open and closed the door and slowly sank to the ground that's when he notice Doom sitting in his chair by the fire with a bottle of wine and Doom said "Well, hello Lollipop."

Loki froze and Doom said "Come embrace me."

Loki stayed put, and Doom growled "Come here."

Loki walked over to his boyfriend and sat in the chair opposite to him, Doom reached out to him and stroked his hair and said "You hair is wet and smells like that dreadful _Old Spice_ shampoo."

"Oh, that there was a nasty chemical spill at Osborne's and I got some in my hair," Loki lied.

Doom just stared at him and said "Don't lie to me, I already know."

Loki's heart sank and Doom said "I just want to know how long it's been going on."

"2 months and a half," Loki whispered.

Doom didn't make any movement or any sign that he was angry, that is what worried Loki the most.

"Do you love him," Doom finally asked.

"NO!" Loki said immediately throwing himself on his knees at Doom's feet and said "I only love you, that's why I broke it off tonight!"

"Truly," Doom asked.

"Truly Vicki, I love you, I'm so sorry I betrayed you," Loki cried "Please can you ever forgive me."

"I will forgive you," Doom said lifting Loki's head up to meet his eyes which shone with tears.

"You will?" Loki whispered.

"I will, even though I don't say it often, I love you too Loki," Doom said.

Loki then kissed Doom since he wasn't wearing his mask, Doom then hissed and grabbed his left side and Loki notice and said "What's wrong?"

"Old wound acting up again," Doom said through gritted teeth.

Loki then got up and brought out bottles of ointment and oils, Loki gave Doom something to drink and said "This will numb the pain."

Doom drank it, and the pain subsided, Loki then lifted up Doom's arm and rubbed ointment on sore ribs that will take a while to heal, Loki still remember how Doom got that injury like yesterday.

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom were attacking the Avengers and losing again, Loki wasn't looking at what he was doing, and Thor had thrown his hammer at Loki to slow him down, Loki didn't see until the last minute and Doom had pushed him out of the way and got hit instead. Loki watched in horror as his love went down, and he didn't look like he was getting back up. Loki stopped what he was doing and rushed to Doom's side and used the last of magic to teleport them back to Latveria. Loki laid his love on their bed and rushed off to get supplies to heal him. Doom woke up two weeks later to see Loki asleep by his side with tears still wet on his cheeks, Loki never forgave himself that day and was at Doom's beck and call during his recovery.

*o*O*o*

When Loki got done patching up Doom, he guided Doom to their bed, and Loki slowly took off his clothes and whispered in Doom ear "I'm yours and yours only."

Doom shed his cloak and tunic, and metal armor and crawled on top of Loki, who had magically prepared himself and had his legs spread open, and Doom enter him slowly. Loki hissed as Doom slowly thrust in and out of him, because that night they weren't having sex, they made love to each other.

*o*O*o*

The next morning the pair woke up at the same time, Loki slowly kissed Doom who whispered "Your mine, Lollipop."

"I'm always yours," Loki said back and snuggled closer to Doom.

*o*O*o*

Back at the Avengers tower...

Clint was waking up, when he turned on his side he saw Loki sitting there looking sad and he said "Loki what's the matter?"

"I lied To Doom and said I broke it off with you," Loki said.

"So, you came back to break it off for real," Clint said.

Loki just nodded and whispered "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, you obviously love him," Clint said stroking his cheek slowly.

Loki leaned into the touch and said "I do, and he forgave me."

"I knew he would, but if you ever want something more than him," Clint said kissing the god "I'm right here."

Loki kissed him back and said "Thank you Clint." And disappeared.

When Loki was gone, Clint sighed to himself. Psychos in Love, you can never separate them.

*o*O*o*

**The End, tell me what you think in the review section.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
